Rose Red
by Flying Toe Shoes
Summary: AU: One is a princess, one the lead of the guard. One is a stow away pretending to be male and the court record keeper, and a newly wed thrown into a marriage she needs out of. Four people, bound by destiny to meet despite their different backgrounds.
1. Prologue: Across the Sky

**Disclaimer: **I'm back!! Once again, I don't own the characters nor the song title. That's by the oh so lovely Emilie Autumn. This story is obviously AU and pretty dark. This part is switching between four locations by the end, so yeah. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been whispered in the hearts of those who believe that there is a person just for them. A person they are bound to meet, and that this person will change them without it even being obvious. A cynical person will argue that with so many out in the universe, there is no statistical way in which this can be, to which the believer will simply smile and say 'wait'.

Sighing softly, the court's record keeper made her way down the halls of the palace, careful not to be seen or to let her secret be known. Something was wrong, it was calling her to the library and would not leave the auburn haired woman alone until she listened.

"Please, think about what you're doing!"

"I have."

On another star is the system, a newly wed was thrown roughly into a room, supposedly awaiting her wedding night. This was not the case, as the young woman, no older than seventeen at most, knew that what she was about to do was to sign her death warrant, but she knew that it had to be done.

Five.

Not knowing why, the record keeper quickened her pace, something tugging at her heart, pushing her along with urgency.

Four.

She could hear his steps coming toward the room. All the silver haired woman had to do was wait. Her husband would never see his wedding night.

Three.

Tears were falling from the princess' eyes as she felt coarse hands tearing at her dress, her own hands stilled to keep her from fighting. All she could do was pray and try to leave her body, so that maybe this all was a horrible nightmare.

Two.

"Get off of her!!" Having arrived to the library, the auburn haired woman was shocked to see someone trying to force themselves on Kakyuu. Without even thinking, the tall record keeper pulled the man off of the Fireball Princess, calling for the guard to take the man away while she tended to the shaken princess before her.

"Are you all right, Ouhi?"

"Yes, I'm…" Only then did Kakyuu recognize the person before her. "Taiki….you're female?"

One.

The expected thump never came, and instead the door to the room opened, and a silhouette stood before the startled bride.

"Did you not think I wouldn't a poison plot from you, Yaten? You've always been known for your work with herbs."

Before she could get away, Yaten's husband backhanded her, causing the smaller woman to fall to the ground, dazed. This allowed the angered man to overpower his new bride, ripping her dress off.

"You're mine."

Despite the pain, Yaten refused to show any sign of breaking or crying. He may have forced her, but never would the empath break. Not before him or anyone.

Outside on her patrol, the leader of the Princess' guard looked up at the sky. She didn't know what it was or how she knew it, but somehow, Fighter knew that there was change turning in the air, and that her life would be forever changed.


	2. Chambermaid

It had been eight months since Fighter had felt life would change, and yet so far, there had been nothing new. Well, it seemed as though the princess and court recorder had grown closer, but that was hardly anything that would require a change of drastic proportions. At the moment, the dark haired woman had been called from training because the magistrate from a star in the star system of Kinmokusei was visiting. With the reason unknown, Fighter stopped in the reception room just in time to see a tall man enter, being followed begrudgingly by a silver haired female who was probably at least a foot shorter than him.

Kakyuu sighed softly as she the visitor in. Something always struck her off about him, but what could she do? She was merely a figure head with no power. Sharing a look with Taiki, the Fireball Princess turned to the magistrate with a small smile.

"Tatewaki, welcome. What brings you to Kinmoku?"

"My wife. We were wed eight months ago and she has refused to give me an heir."

"As if I'd subject a child to you."

Fighter was about to comment on how this really was a waste of the princess' time when Tatewaki backhanded his wife, causing the slight woman to collapse to the ground. Despite that, it seemed as though she still had spark to her, given the fact that the silver haired one just glared up at her husband through her bangs.

"I know she has rid herself of child before."

Fighter had no idea how to respond. This was mostly ceremony, after all. Neither she nor Kakyuu had the power to _stop _Tatewaki from abusing his wife, but she couldn't just stand by and watch it happen. Apparently though, Kakyuu had the same idea, for she had stood up right as the magistrate went to kick the fallen woman for something she had said.

"I see. Fighter, will you take her to a room? Tatewaki, let us go to speak with the Committee and see what can be worked out." As Kakyuu and Taiki led Tatewaki to meet with the Committee, Fighter walked over to the silver haired woman and helped her up.

"Follow me." Once she was sure the woman was following her, Fighter led her towards the rooms for servants. She would have to wait for orders from the Committee in regards to how they were to handle the situation. The Princess and her guard normally did not handle marital issues, but if this Tatewaki was close with the Committee, than who knew.

"Why are you with that jerk?"

"You think I have a choice?" Not knowing how to respond, Fighter just let silence fall once more until they got to the room.

"You will stay here, until we know what is to happen, you are to stay in here. But you will have food brought to you."

"Right. Stay here, look pretty, never speak and never think. Great, another cage…" That particular comment caused Fighter to quirk a brow. She probably shouldn't have heard the comment, but she had. 

"I never said that…" Shaking her head, Fighter decided to try and befriend the female before her, so she stuck out her hand with a smile.

"I'm Fighter." If she had expected a similar response, obviously the leader of the Starlights was mistaken.

"Why are you trying to be friends when you're just going to end up having to punish me?"

"We don't punish people until we hear both sides of the story. You'll be fine."

"Of course." Rolling her eyes, the silver haired woman walked over to the window and just stared out of it, a brief moment of pain flickering before her eyes. Not knowing why, Fighter felt extremely unsettled by the entire exchange and could only hope that the Committee told Tatewaki to leave.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask for me." And with that, Fighter left the woman to her thoughts, heading back to training, her own mind racing.


	3. Rapunzel

Receiving a summons to the Committee's chambers, Fighter left the training room and met up with Spectre and Void, along with Kakyuu and Taiki once the Starlights had arrived to their destination. Figuring that the summons had to do with Yaten, a look to Kakyuu was given to glean what was to happen, but given the look on her princess' face, Fighter had a bad feeling on what she was going to be hearing. Once the Committee showed up, nods of greeting were given and the Starlights stood at attention while the Leader spoke up.

"After being informed on the situation, it has been decided that Void will be in charge of the punishment. Fighter, you are to stand guard during the night to ensure that the prisoner will not try anything foolish."

Fighter stood where she was in complete shock. What had happened to hearing both sides of the story? And to leave the silver haired one to Void?! She was sadistic! A good fighter, but sadistic all the same.

"Sir, surely…"

"Fighter, it has been decided. Now go." This was wrong, and Fighter knew it. But what could she do? Damn the Committee for tying her hands! Feeling too angry to speak, the leader of the Starlights gave a bow and went on patrol while Spectre went to her room to rest and Void went in search of Yaten.

With a small nod, Kakyuu left the chambers, followed by Taiki. No words were spoken for both women knew that they were not safe at the moment. Once they arrived to the Princess' room, Taiki closed the door, looking to Kakyuu worriedly.

"This is wrong. To have her undergo Void's sessions, it's inhumane."

"You did everything you could."

"And it still wasn't enough. How am I to bring about change if no one listens?" Sitting down on a chair, Kakyuu held her head in her hands. In front of the world, the Fireball Princess never lost her composure, held herself as she was expected to. But it was so tiring. At least with Taiki, Kakyuu knew it wasn't expected of her. The auburn haired woman actually listened to her. 

"Slowly. You know that Fighter will follow you. You can't save everyone."

"All that woman did though was defy an abusive husband…"

"Who is close to the Committee. It's wrong, but right now, there isn't much that can be done. Just be thankful that Fighter is the one who watches her at night. She'll take care of her." As Taiki brushed stray strands of hair from her face, Kakyuu gave a small smile.

"I suppose you're right. I just hate being so powerless to help." Looking into Kakyuu's eyes, all Taiki wanted to do was see her smile. But how to do that when the Fireball Princess was so upset over her lack of power? The amethyst eyed woman's next move was unexpected, nor was it planned. Her hand still cupping Kakyuu's cheek, Taiki leaned and kissed the older woman softly, pulling away with a small smile. 

"You'll regain your control over Kinmoku, this is your planet. You just need to have faith in yourself. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Taiki…" Kakyuu had been startled when she felt Taiki's lips upon her own. She had had no idea that the taller woman could like her in such a way. But it gave the princess hope. For so long, people saw her as a figure head and nothing else. But Taiki saw beneath that, she listened. Smiling softly, Kakyuu nodded. Together they would right the wrongs of the Committee, hopefully before it was too late for the silver haired one.


	4. Battered Rose

Void scowled as she looked at the female before her. She had been in the room for three hours, and despite it all, the silver haired shrimp refused to admit that she was wrong.

"Only worthless whores try to kill their husbands so that they can sleep around. You're disgusting."

"Oh, and you're not? What, your daggers and whips make you feel important?" The nerve! Lashing the whip across Yaten's back one last time, Void stalked out of the room, passing Fighter on her way.

"Good luck, Fighter, she's relentless." As for Fighter, she just shook her head. Somehow Yaten had gotten Void angry, which probably was not a good idea. Knocking before entering, the leader of the Starlights cringed as she saw Yaten's back.

"So, what happened to getting both sides of the story? Are you here to take your turn as well?"

"No." Sighing, Fighter came in with bandages and salves, "I'm sorry you went through that."

"Nothing I'm not used to…" Feeling the salve on her wounds, Yaten hissed in pain as she tensed up.

"Sorry…but, what do you mean? Your husband?"

"But of course. Obviously that doesn't matter, though. I'm still a harlot." Once she had finished cleaning the gashes, Fighter began to bandage the smaller woman's back.

"It does to me, and the princess."

"Some good that does."

"It's not ideal, but Ouhi…"

"Has no power. It's fine. The stupid bastards enjoy taking power where it doesn't belong." Feeling her eyes widen, Fighter just shook her head. It wasn't that she disagreed, but she knew that the chances of the two being observed were quite high.

"You should watch what you say."

"Why? Your committee has not earned my respect, and they've already betrayed me by siding with Tatewaki." Not knowing what to say, Fighter finished bandaging Yaten, and then sat back as the silver haired woman shifted back into her dress and turned around, quirking a brow.

"So, you're basically here to baby-sit me."

"More or less…I want to be your friend, though."

Yaten had been about to retort to the babysitter comment when she heard the last bit, cause the fey like woman to pause.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"So?"

"You'll just get in trouble if the stupid Committee finds out." Hearing that, Fighter quirked a brow. Why was Yaten so concerned about Fighter's well being?

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't have to go through this alone." Fighter herself had no idea on why she was trying to befriend Yaten; it was just an overwhelming need. Something in Yaten's eyes that made Fighter feel as if the green eyed woman never had had a friend before. "So, friends?"

Eying Fighter some, Yaten gave a slight nod as she prayed that she wasn't making a mistake.

"All right, friends."

* * *

**AN: **Wow, this took a while to get out, and it's shorter than I thought. Bah. Oh well. I'm working on an actual plot for Chasin' and now have Bokutachi no Jidai for the series of one shots. The first one is currently being written for that. I think that's it. I'll try to be more regular with my posting now ; 


End file.
